Dark Roses do Blossom
by Dark-Angel-007
Summary: COMPLETE!! She opened her eyes.. she was covered in blood, tearstains.. Where was Draco? save and sound at the house?? Or did he look for her... and make it..?
1. The Beginning

By: CCPunkSk8ter  
  
Summary: When Hermione Granger is the hottest movie star in the magic world, you would think her life is perfect. But something is missing from the past shes trying to hide.. love..  
  
Title: *~*Dark Roses do Blossom*~*  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Hermione and Harry sat peacefully on the couch talking about there good old day. Only, Harry and Hermione. Hermione had grew-up. She now had a tan, slim body and perfect curves with the perfect clothes to match. Her hair was a straight, golden color w/ red tips. Her chest REALLY stuck out to Harry. Harry had Black messy hair still only w/ red tips to match Hermione, and a built body. He was tall with beautiful green eyes. A Quittich (sp?) player.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot" He got out a gold wrapped card and a dozen of white roses and handed it to her. "It's from.. um.. well.. open it and you'll find out."  
  
She trembled at the handwriting. A silent tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Are you okay Herm?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be.. fine.." She driffed back to the day she'll never forget.  
  
"I'm sorry Herm.." was the voice of the man she though she could love forever and would still, to this day. He took one last look at her over his broad shoulder, his silver-blonde hair falling in his gray, but loving eyes. He boarded the plane to America, to fight in the D.a.r.k. war. (Death- Eaters against real knights) She looked at him to his plane flew into the sunlight.  
  
She opened the envolope. It had been 2 months since the war ended, Voldemort defeated once again, for ever, and no sign of her lovers return. The card wrote:  
  
Miss Granger,  
  
We are sorry for the loss. We thank you for your support.  
  
Ministry of Magic.  
  
Hermione let it all out. She grabbed Harrys shoulder and cried. Harder then ever, till her eyes were swollen. Harry rubbed her back. "Im sorry Herm.."  
  
She got up. "Hes alive. I feel it."  
  
"Thats impossible"  
  
"So is he being dead. He promised to return."  
  
"But.. he did."  
  
Hermione froze. "What?"  
  
"In here" He pointed to her heart. "Forever."  
  
She wiped away an incoming tear, only to here the door bell. Harry got up. "I'll get it" He walked to the door and opened it. Hermione traced the envolope, but was interupted by a pair of gray eyes. "Hermione" 


	2. Love starts with a smile, Develops with ...

So, how the story? Im sorry about the short chapter!! I have school too ya know, =)  
  
Well, heres the next chappy, thankz!! Love ya all bunches!!  
  
"D-D-D-Draco?" Hermione ran into Draco's arms and cried tears of joy. "They said you were dead." She handed him the letter. He scanned it and looked at Hermione. He hadn't changed a bit. He was musclar with silver- blonde hair in his eyes. The hottest thing in the world probably. He looked her up and down.  
  
"Im back though. So, your a famous singer? Congradulations!! Your dream came true!" He pulled her in for a hug but she refused. "Whats that for?"  
  
"2 months since war.. where were you then?" She walked with her head down and sat on the couch with her chin in her palms, elbows on her knees. He sat next to her and put an arm around her.  
  
"I was.." he sighed for the right words. "someone-" he couldn't get it out, but Hermione did for him,  
  
"Someone else, huh? Then when I get famous," she stood up and walked infront of him, hands on her hips, "You'd come crawling back, huh?! Well Draco, I stood up at night some times and cried myself to sleep without you by my side. How do you think I feel?"  
  
He couldn't take it. "I dont know how you feel, but I dont feel exactly peachy either! I have my own problems, too you know! You're right, I was with someone else, and for your info, miss priss, is was Lavender. Lavender Weasley!! I had her cheating on Ron, and I'm proud!" He stood up, taller then her, she stepped back. He saw fear, sadness, and hatred in her eyes. "Hermione?" He stepped closer, but she pushed passes and ran out the door crying, "I'm Sorry Herm!! Come back!! Im sorry!!"  
  
"You sure did it" Harry snarled.  
  
"Shut-it Potty, I dont need this now" He pushed past Harry and ran after Hermione.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione sat in her limo and cryed. She started talking to herself. How could I be so stupid? 2 months?! How could I be like this? Im suppost to be Hermione Granger, Miss Know it all. Suddenly, the door opened and she wiped a tear away.  
  
"Can I come in?" The voice asked. She skooted over. Draco put his arm around her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I just got so caught up in the war, and, and I didn't think.." She silenced him with her finger to his lips.  
  
"Shhh.. I just need some time.." He nodded. She was the only one who could calm him in a rage. Her eyes cast a spell on him, and her heart put a shield on him. "My mom told me this: Love starts with a smile Develops with a kiss Ends with a tear. Its not over though. I cant hide my heart. I still love you." She kisses him, and he returned the favor. When they pulled apart they were out of breathe.  
  
Draco checked his watch, "Well, time to break-up with Lav." He winked at Hermione. "Lata baby"  
  
She blow him a kiss, "Cya" He walked out of the limo. She sighed. Just be happy hes mine' She thought. But she didn't know someone was watching her..  
  
  
  
So, how is it? Its short, but I only had like 10 mins to write it so and my moms screaming at me! R/R Plz!! Thanks!! 


	3. An Extra Chapter about Draco and Lav bra...

Hey, sup?? Thanks for all the reviews! Thx for the sp tip shadun, and other reviews: BlkDragonLaydie, and Mercedes.  
  
"Lavender, I have something to tell you.." Draco looked at Lavender Weasley closely.  
  
"What is it Draky?" Lavender seducivley (sp?) cat crawled up to him from the other end of the couch. Draco stood up and tried to get to the point.  
  
"Lav, we need to break this up. Im involved with someone else.. I mean.. I 'was' before we even started.." He couldn't say that last word.. "you know.."  
  
"Lavender Weasley, where are you?" Came a unfamiliar, yet familiar voice. It was Ron. He walked in just in time to see Lavender sitting on Draco's lap. His face got red. "What the fuck are you doing here, and why are you on.. that DEATH eaters lap!?!" Ron screamed.  
  
Lavender got off immedeatly, "Ron, its not what you think.." (A/N, i was gonna add: "Oh, yeah Lav, this what I think!" *takes out a knife and stabs her to death* "BITCH! die die die!")  
  
"Then what is it? Huh? Just giving him a free lap dance?!" Ron slapped Lavender.  
  
Draco stood up and grabbed Ron by the collar and off the floor, "Dont you DARE hit her!"  
  
"Why? Shes MY wife! Not yours. Go get your own lover." Ron dug his nails into Draco's hand.  
  
"You bastard!" Draco grabbed his hand in pain, "I do have my own lover. For your info, its the famous Hermione Granger!!"  
  
Rons eyes got big and bluer then ever. "Hermione?! She would never go out with you, and plus, your cheating on her with my wife. If you dare hurt Herm, I swear.." Then someone walked in. It was Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron and Draco greeted together.  
  
"Hermione, Malfoy is saying hes going out with you! Thats not true.. is it?" Ron asked eagerly. Hermione just looked at Draco, then Ron.  
  
"May I talk to you in private?" Ron nodded. "Draco, I'll meet you at the mansion."  
  
"Lavender, go to your friend Plantavally or w/e her stupid name is before I lock you in the bathroom again!" Lavender got tears in her eyes and ran out the door. Draco followed.  
  
Hermione sat down on the couch and Ron stood over her. "Are you going out with him or not?"  
  
"Her names Parvati, Ron, and I am going out with Draco." Ron got madder at this.  
  
"What about all those names? Mudblood, whore, know-it-all bitch? But mostly, the MudBlood part!!"  
  
"Ron, I found out the truth. Im a pure blood. I just happen to be the child of the 3rd best friend of Lily Potter, Kirla Hellstorm and David Greffen. They are true blood of a wizard and witch. Thats the only reason I was aloud in Hogwarts."  
  
Rons eyes widened at that, and for the first time, say the real beautiful her. Not the inside like he was suppost to, but the outside. He studied her body. Her curves were grand and her legs were tan (not suppost to rhyme) and that backless shirt with straps showing off her perfect back and the blue flares with a cut at the bottom sides. Her hair was down and straight. Ron couldn't help hiself, and kisses Hermione. She couldn't believe her eyes, and not to mention her mouth. She pushed him off her.  
  
"You Slimy Git! Eww, I'm telling Draco! Hes gonna kick you ass!" She ran out the door with tears. 


	4. Shopping with Ginny, and Dinner with a f...

Hey, sorry about the hold up and Chp 3!! So, do you like it so far? I enjoy writing for you guys and gals. Plz R/R!! Enjoy! Thankz Shadun! You rock, r/r-ing every chapter! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Shadun for her support. It gets better, the beginning is kinda.. "weird"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Previus so you get this chapter if you didn't read #3: Draco broke up with Lav with Hermione and Ron in the room, and herm and ron went and talked privatly then Ron kisses her and she ran away crying.  
  
"Herm? Whats wrong? Are you okay?" Draco say Hermione.  
  
Hermione ran into Draco's arms and sobbed. "He-- He-- He tryed to-- more then-- kis-kis-kiss- m-me!" Draco rubbed Hermione's back and layed her head on his lap and gently ran his hand threw her hair.  
  
"I'll kill him for it! Dont worry, everythings gonna be okay, he wont kiss you ever again without you wanting it." Draco promised.  
  
"No, its not that, its just how hes acting.. Slapping Lavender, Calling Parvati Plantavally, trying to kiss me, and calling you a death eater.." Draco shuddered at the name.  
  
*Ring Ring* "I'll get it." Hermione got up and answered the phone."Yeah.. omg, I totally forgot! Im so sorry Ginny! I dont have any clothes for it! Im so gonna be sorry tomorrow, arg! Meet at Diagon Alley in 30 secs on the double at the Leaky Caldron, now! Plz! Thx!" She hung up the phone and looked at Draco and forgot about the kiss "IhaveaconcerttomorrowandimgoingtogoshoppingwithGinnytodayandionlyhaveabout2 0secstofluupowderthere,solatababe!!" She kissed Draco, who was confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hermione sighed, " I have a concert tomorrow and im going to go shopping with Ginny today and I only have about 20 secs to fluu powder there, so lata babe!!" She kissed Draco, who was no longer confused and stepped up to her fire place and shouted "Leaky Caldron!"  
  
"Women.." Draco sighed.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hermione looked around for Ginny. Looking back and forth she spotted the 17 year old (Hermione is 18) sitting at a table. She ran over to her.  
  
"Ginny! Thanks for the phone call. I would of been in deep **** if you hadn't called!"  
  
The deep red-headed, 5'6 teen who looked the same as always replied, "No problem" and smiled. Ginny was Hermione's Manager.  
  
Ginny and Hermione walked down the crowded streets with many stares. Hey, how many times do you see a famous witch singer walking down the street with her manager at Diagon Alley? Not to often, huh? They stopped at a store called: Bom-Bom-Clothes.  
  
"This looks interesting. Lets check it out." Ginny offered, so they did. Hermione and Ginny spilt up. Hermione looked at every single piece of fabric starting with the waist down. Plain black jeans, blue jeans with white acid down the middle with wing tips that didn't look to flared, short leather skirts, deep colored jeans with white sparkles. Nothing. Then, she saw them. The gold mine. They were gold colored, low rise with large flares. They had a cut on both sides of the ankles to her knees with gold lace X-ing threw. On top was a gold top, V cut with no sleeves and a low cut, and no back. Lace X'ing down the back. There was a gold necklace that started at the sides, and got bigger in the middle. She had to have it, only $8,000.00!! Not bad she thought.  
  
"Ginny, look at this!" Ginny ran over.  
  
"Oh.. my.. God.. that perfect!! We can have you wearing gold eyeshadow, gold eyeliner, and gold mascar, and gold nails, and your lips could be---"  
  
"Okay, i get it Gin!" She smiled at her bff, besides Draco. They giggled, "One outift down, 5 more to go!"  
  
"Oh, Herm, i say a beautiful Black dress with a V neck, sleeveless, and a slit down one leg with sparkles on it. It'll show off your curves also. *Wink Wink* And I saw some beautful shoes to go with it!" Ginny excitedly bragged.  
  
"Lead the way." Hermione commanded.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
6 hours later  
  
"Hermione, look at this! No wait, this one-- no, not that, how about this?!" Ginny yelled across the store. They had the black dress, gold.. "costume", Blue jeans with a Black tank-top that said 'Punk' is Red letters that looked like it was writen with blood and arm warmers, an Army colored mini skirt with a army colored sports bra with a army colored jacket over it and knee high army boots, black leather pants with a black tank-top.  
  
"Ginny, lets just go. We dont need 6 costumes, 5 is enough. Thanks anyway." Ginny couldn't even see Hermione she had so many clothes in her arms. "Let me help you." Hermione grabbed some and put them back on the racks. "Lets go pay for these now."  
  
********************  
  
"That'd be $20,000." Hermione gave her her credit card, which she though relived the cashiear. "Thank you, come again."  
  
"Thank you. Okay, Ginny, I want you to come to my mansion tomorrow at 4:00 a.m. ready plz. I need to practice. You think you can come?"  
  
"Sure, anything Herm." Ginny said with a smile. "Cya" And apperated to her house with the costumes."  
  
Hermione apperated to her mansion and was greeted by a candlighted house with rosebuds on the floor.. wait.. a trail of rosebuds. She followed the rosebuds up the stairs and found a note. It read:  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
Follow the ice.  
  
Nice note.. she thought, but followed the little crushed ice with a non-melt spell on it so it wouldn't melt. It was pure ice blue color like diamonds. Then, back down the other spiral stairs was the dining room. In there, was another note.  
  
Follow the stars and your heart.  
  
She wondered what it ment, then someone wrapped there arms around her waist. She turned around to meet Draco's lips. "I misses you"  
  
"I misses you to." She kissed him with a passionate kiss. He deepend it. She pulled away to speak, "Whats this all for?" She smiled seducively.  
  
"For a beautiful, loving woman who I met at Hogwarts 8 years ago." He said with his oh-so-ever-famous smirk.  
  
"Pansy???" Hermione joked around.  
  
"Never. You."  
  
"Oh yeah, thats right. Pansy's not loving, or a beautiful woman. She could be a man for all we know."  
  
"Well, I made dinner." He lead her to the living room. "Its not ready yet, so you'll just have to wait."  
  
"Aww.. do I have to?" She layed on the couch, "How long?"  
  
"About 20 mins to 30 mins." He answered. "We haev enough time.." He added with a smirk, and Hermione grinned.  
  
*Someone was watching in the window and cussed. "Damn you.. I'll get you.." and they left.*  
  
So, how was it?? I'ts gonna get better, the next chapter has a sneak peek:  
  
Hermione was pushed off stage as she heard the dreadful sound of the bullet. She turned to see who had saved her life. Her eyes got big. OMG! How could this happen?! Omg.. There was blood everywhere.. This cant be happening.. But it was. 


	5. The concert and more

Hey, this is the exciting chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I enjoy writing this story for all of you. Plz, R/R! Once again, Enjoy. Merry Christmas all.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hermione and Draco layed in there bed peacefully but was inturupted by a red head at the door. Hermione threw off the covers and ran to the door. "Ginny! I'm sorry about the mess." Hermione waved her wand 'athero scholostic' and everything was clean. "Okay, lets go to the stadium." She kisses Draco on the forhead goodbye, and apperated.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Hermione, the songs in order are Avril: Complicated Sk8ter Boi Things I'll never say I dont give a damn Pink: Just like a pill Family Portrade Mandy Moore: Cry Want you back The way to my heart Michelle Branch: All You wanted Kelly Clarkson: A Moment like this.  
  
Got it?" She sat getting her arm warmers on and her punk clothes. The whole morning they sat rehearsing. "Go get 'um."  
  
Hermione ran out stage and started thanking the crowd for coming. There were alot of people she know from Hogwarts. She suddenly got relaxed. No more worries. ****************** uh huh, life's like this, uh huh, thats the way it is.. *she started on her electric guitar* cause lifes like this, uh huh, uh huh, thats the way it is.  
  
Chill out, what'cha yelling for, lay back, its all been down before, and if you could only let it be, then you will see, i like you the way you are, when were, driving in your car, and your talking to me, one on one, then you become  
  
somebody else, around everyone else, watching you back, like you cant relax, your trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me, tell me:  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated, i see the way your acting like your somebody else, gets me frustated, lifes like this, you, you fall, and you crawl, and you break, and you take, and you turn it into, honesty and promise me your never gonna try and fake it, no no no.  
  
You come, over unannost, dressed up, like ya something else, were you are and were your sat and see, your making me, laugh out, when ya strike a pose, take off all your preppy clothes, you know, your not fooling anyone, when you become  
  
somebody else, around everyone else, watching you back, like you cant relax, your trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me, tell me:  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated, i see the way your acting like your somebody else, gets me frustated, lifes like this, you, you fall, and you crawl, and you break, and you take, and you turn it into, honesty and promise me your never gonna try and fake it, no no no. no, no, no, no no..  
  
Chill out, what'cha yelling for, lay back, its all been down before, and if you could only let it be, then you will see, somebody else, around everyone else, watching you back, like you cant relax, your trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me, tell me:  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated, i see the way your acting like your somebody else, gets me frustated, lifes like this, you, you fall, and you crawl, and you break, and you take, and you turn it into, honesty and promise me your never gonna try and fake it, no no no.  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated, i see the way your acting like your somebody else, gets me frustated, lifes like this, you, you fall, and you crawl, and you break, and you take, and you turn it into, honesty and promise me your never gonna try and fake it, no no no. ********************* She started talking to the crowd after the cheered loudly. "This next song is dedicated to Pansy." The crowd looked confused.  
  
*She jammed loudly on her guitar.* Can you guess what song!!?!?!" ***************** he was a boy, she was a girl, Can I make it anymore obvios, He was a punk, she did balla ,What more can I say, he wanted her, she'd never tell, but secretly she wanted him as well, But all of her friends, stuck up there nose, they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
He was a sk8ter boy, shesaid see ya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty face, but her head was up in space, she needed to come back down to earth..  
  
5 from now, she sits at home, feeding the baby shes all alone, she turns on tv, guess who she sees, Sk8ter boy rocking up MTV, she calls up her friends, they already know, and they all got tickets to see his show, she tags along and stands in the crowd, and looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a sk8ter boy, shesaid see ya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty face, but her head was up in space, she needed to come back down to earth..  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out, we'll tough luck that boys mine now, we are more then just good friends, this is how the story ends, to bad you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be, there is more then meets the eyes, I see the soul that is inside.  
  
Hes just a boy, Im just a girl, can I make it anymore obvious, we are inlove, haven't you heard, how we rock each others world..  
  
I met the Sk8ter Boy, I said see ya later Boy, i'll be backstage after the show, I'll be at your studio, singing the song we wrote, about a boy you used to know.. ************* *She talking more, then the next song.. Later, see was almost done, singing her last song in her leather pants.  
  
What if I told you, if was ment to be, would you believe me, would believe, its allmost that feeling, that me met before, so tell me that you dont think im crazy, when i tell you love has come here tonight..  
  
A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this, some people search forever, for that one special kiss, oh i cant believe its happening to me, somepeople wait a lifetime, for a moment like this.. --------------  
  
Then it heppened. A noise that will haunt and change her life forever. A gunshot was fire. It all happened in slow motion. She didn't see it, but she heard it. Hermione was pushed off stage as she heard the dreadful sound of the bullet. OMG! How could this happen?! Omg.. There was blood everywhere.. This cant be happening.. But it was.Before she know it, she was on the floor covered in blood. But, not her own.. She turned to see who had saved her life. Her eyes got wide and she screamed..  
  
I wont update the next chapter unless I get 20 reviews!! Or you'll never know. :)  
  
CCPunkSk8ter 


	6. Hero

Omg, i was JUST about to save this chapter when the power went out! For no reason! Well, thats no excuse, but hey, Shit happens. Anyway, sorry about the wait. I was upnorth the 24th, 25th, and got back this morning. My aunt has NO computer!! How can she live?! Anyway, heres the next Chapter  
  
Read the song, its Avril Lavigne: Tomorrow. Its sad!!  
  
Previusly: Then it heppened. A noise that will haunt and change her life forever. A gunshot was fire. It all happened in slow motion. She didn't see it, but she heard it. Hermione was pushed off stage as she heard the dreadful sound of the bullet. OMG! How could this happen?! Omg.. There was blood everywhere.. This cant be happening.. But it was.Before she know it, she was on the floor covered in blood. But, not her own.. She turned to see who had saved her life. Her eyes got wide and she screamed..  
  
Hero: Chapter 6  
  
Her fingers trembled as she stroked his jet black hair. His emerald eyes shined with a string of life. "I'm so, sorry!" She cried.  
  
He sat up, but cringled in pain. She looked at his chest. He was shot. "Dont be, its not you fault. Hermione Sue Granger, I love you like a sister, a best friend. Tell Ginny I love her and to move on."  
  
"No, you're gonna tell her that. Promise me that.." She gently grabbed his hand and squeezed. He looked at her, his eyes shone differently, like something she never saw before.  
  
"I.. I cant.." He breathed in harshly.  
  
And I wanna believe you  
  
When you tell me its gonna be okay  
  
Ya, I try to believe you  
  
But I dont...  
  
He was lifted onto a strecher. Draco hugged Hermione and they got into the limo to the hospital. It spead to the hospital.  
  
When you say its gonna be  
  
It always turns out to be a different way  
  
I try to believe you  
  
Not today...  
  
Hermione ran out of the limo and to the info desk. Draco walked slowly behind. Hermione asked were Harry was, and she pointed up the stairs and to the right.  
  
I dont know how I'll feel  
  
Tomorrow, Tomorrow  
  
I dont know what to say  
  
Tomorrow, Tomorrow is a different day  
  
She ran up the stairs but a doctor stopped her and asked whats the rush. She looked at him.  
  
It's always been up to you  
  
It's turning around, it's up to me  
  
I'm gonna do what I have to do  
  
Just dont...  
  
Give a little time  
  
Leave me alone a little while  
  
Maybe its not to late  
  
Not today...  
  
The doctor looked at Hermione with hurt eyes. Hermione understood. She ran to the door window with tears. She saw his jet black hair, not for long. They had covered with a sheet before her very eyes. All the memorys'. All the laughter. All the fun. All the love. Goodbye.  
  
dont know how I'll feel  
  
Tomorrow, Tomorrow  
  
I dont know what to say  
  
Tomorrow, Tomorrow is a different day  
  
She screamed into the window, but know one heard. Draco ran up to her but slowed down to a hault when Hermione looked at him, slowly turning to face him, with red stained eyes.  
  
Hey yeah yeah  
  
Hey yeah yeah  
  
And I'm not ready  
  
Hey yeah yeah  
  
Hey yeah yeah  
  
Maybe tomorrow  
  
  
  
She cryed into his chest, he held her tight. She callapsed in his eyes crying, her feet and ankles hanging losely on the floor.  
  
And i wanna believe you  
  
When you tell me that it will be ok  
  
I try to believe you  
  
Not today...  
  
Preview of next chapter: She held the knife in her arms. This is it. It's all gonna be over. 2 of my best friends.. Gone.. I'll end it. She held the knife high. Then it was over. She closed her eyes.. forever.  
  
Or is it forever? What drove her crazy to end a perfect life? Who 2 friends when only Harry's dead? Who else is gonna die?! Theres more. I wont continue till I get 50 reviews. Plz Review! 


	7. The End COMPLETE!

Sorry!! I re-did this chapter because it was kinda chessey and the last line was spelt wrong and looked really bad!! Here ya go: Enjoy! :D Omg, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the wait!!! I've been lazy. Mostly at friends. For making you wait, i'll make this Chapter extra long!! And, I'll plz ask that you leave your E-MAIL address so I can e-mail you the next chapter. So far, only 8/46 left there e-mail. ='( Plz! My mom just had heart surgery and my grandma broke bother her wrists. Ow.. x.x Okay, anyway.. I forgot how my story went! So, I had to read it. Hehe.. =D. Anyway.. heres some of the last chapter (Harry died after saving her)  
  
She cryed into his chest, he held her tight. She callapsed in his eyes crying, her feet and ankles hanging losely on the floor.  
  
And i wanna believe you  
  
When you tell me that it will be ok  
  
I try to believe you  
  
Not today...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Hermione sat out on the balcony at night. (This is shortly after Harry's death) Draco come and sat next to her. "Aren't you alittle cold?" She nodded slowly looking at him threw the corner of her eye, but still consentrating on the stars above. He threw a Harley Davidson (Oh yeah!) blanket over her to keep her warm and rested his head on her shoulder. He looked up at the stars. "Humph, who woulda thought the perfect little Miss. Granger and the heir of Slytherin would ever fall in love? Expecally with each other.. It's just.. weird.."  
  
Hermione put some thought into that and sat up and stared Draco in the eyes. "So me loving you is just... weird?! Huh?! Just like me and Harry, the boy who lived, be best friends? Or should I say Mudblood and Orphan Potty? OH, dont EVEN get me started on Ron! Well.. " she got to her feet, "You can just forget about that, 'its just weird' shit and fall in love with someone else!!" She stormed out of the balcony, and outside in the backyard. She hopped in her truck and took off. Where? She didn't know.  
  
  
  
She pulled over in the rain, crying. She closed her eyes tightly and kept talking to herself. "Harry's not dead. Harry's not dead." But she knew it wasn't true. She kept praying. But the image was glued in her mind.. Harry.. the doctors, the door, blue cover.. the concert.. the gun shot. Every shot, there.. in her mind. She felt her self the pain, first hand. She wanted, oh how she wanted to go back the the concert. Change everything. Her getting shot, Harry living. Please god, please!!  
  
She couldn't take it no more. People thinking shes the 'goody two-shoes bookworm, little miss perfect, rich snob, mudblood..' She could go on and on. She turned the truck back on and drove off. She speeded and weaved threw cars. OH how this will be on the news tomorrow.. without me here.. She started crying again, not paying attention to the road...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Hermione rolled over. "Huh, where am I?" she rubbed her head and felt some sticky liquid on her. She pulled her hand down and looked at it. Blood. She also noticed the acward passition she was in. She tried to get up. Her leg was stuck. She pulled, but the pain was to great. She noticed her leg was cut under the steering-wheel and wouldn't move. She took her knife in the glove compartment and started to saw the wheel off where her leg was. She winced at the pain in her arm she was creating. Finally, she got it off. She slammed the door open and fell to the ground. She flipped her hair over and looked around. She was in the middle of a highway, people and cars all over. There was a car in the ditch, one in the road upside down, hers against a tree. People were screaming. Soon, she heard sirens. She looked over to her right and saw them. She paniced, to scared to know why. She tried to get up. She could just barely. She walked over to the bus stop across the street limping, trying to avoid cars. When she got on the bus, only one other person was on.  
  
"You okay Hermione?"  
  
She looked up.. "how.. how do you know me?"  
  
"Well, duh! Your famous!! And.. bloody.. and wet?? What the hell happened?"  
  
She said nothing. She was getting nervous. She cant even go on a bus and be alone. She took a look out the window at the scene of the accident and shivered.  
  
Fine, she can be that way.. I'll just aim for her higher this time without having Potter there to save her.. The person laughed.  
  
Hermione looked at her through the corner of her eye. She looked familiar. "Pansy?"  
  
Pansy looked back. "Nooo.. im the president's wife.. yeah, its me Pansy."  
  
"Oh.." She looked down. It was gonna be a long ride.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The bud stopped at her house. She was unsure of going inside, but mustarced the courage. She walked inside. Draco? Were was he? She looked around in every room. She sighed, he must be upset.. I did leave him.. The she jumped in suprise. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello? ------ yeah, why? --------" Her eyes went wide and she dropped the phone.. She was so stupid!! She should of never said such a thing to Draco!! She didn't know what to say now. She couldn't say anything now.. She sat on the couch in shock and cried.  
  
I should of know he'd go looking for me!! Why didn't I see his car? Because I'm stupid.. That's what I am! Stupid!!  
  
Then the phone rang again.. She answered it. Shaking.. It was Ginny.  
  
"Ginny? (Hey! Did you see the--) I need you to come over, NOW! (Why--) Because, its important! Plz! (Herm, are you okay? Your voice is shaking..) JUST DO IT!" She hung up the phone. Hermione paced the room waiting for Ginny. Then the door bell rang. She ran to get it.  
  
"Hey Herm, did you hear about the car accid--" she stopped and looked at Hermione who had tears daring to fall. (Btw; thats the next story im writing: Tears Daring to Fall) She shook her head at Ginny and looked at the floor. Then, back up and whispered..  
  
"Hes gone.." She paused. "There all gone!!" She sobbed.  
  
"Who? Who's gone?" Ginny was confused at this statement.  
  
"Harry.." He was brave. Only trying to help.  
  
Ginny looked up sadly "I know.."  
  
"No, you dont. He shouldn't of died.. he was saving me! He's so stupid! He was so brave.. They both were.."  
  
"Both?" Ginny looked confused.  
  
"DRACO! Me and Draco got in a fight and I left for about 2 hours, he came to find me.. I cryed and passed out.. woke up in a 5 car accident. Took the bus home and met Pansy, came home and answered the phone.." Hermione cried.  
  
"And..."  
  
"It was HIM! Draco's dead! He was in the car accident!! He followed me after about 30 mins, then I stopped paying attention to the road.. Its all my fault!! Ginny, It's All my fault!!"  
  
She cried, harder then ever. "I killed them.. It was me.. I had the knife in the drawer they were in.. I had the knife.. I kill Harry and Draco.. I killed them!!"  
  
Ginny got up and looked outside. She looked at the ground, both her hands on the window stall spread out.. she looked at Hermione under her shoulder. "No. You didn't do it. They just both cared about you. They were worried.. yet, you let them die!"  
  
"No, no i didn't..!! If they.." then it hit her. She killed the 2 men who cared about her. They died for her. They died for her. They died for her. Thats all she thought. "They died for me. Gin, they died for me.. me! not you, me!" She was gonna be sick.  
  
  
  
She ran into the bathroom and opened the pull-out drawer. She looked around for it. Where was it? It should be in here-- ahh..  
  
Im an opportunity  
  
And I knock so softly  
  
Sometimes I get loud  
  
When I wish everybody'd just get off me  
  
She pulled out a knife. It was Draco's. She held the knife in her hands. Life's not fair. Loves not fair. Why? Cant it be a happy little world?! A silent tear ran down her face.  
  
So many players  
  
You'd think I was a board game  
  
I'ts ever man for themselfs  
  
There are no teammates  
  
2 of my best friends.. My 2 only love. Wait.. was Harry one of my love? Oh god.. no, please, thats to much.. No more.. She sobbed. This life get lonely  
  
When everybody wants something  
  
They'll smile up in your face  
  
But they'll get theres, eventually  
  
And I hope I'm there  
  
She studied the knife.. Why.. both the men I loved.. both the men that saved me.. or tried.. both the men that were there when I needed them.. Now, were are they?  
  
Surrounded by familliar faces with no name  
  
No of them know me  
  
Or wants to share my pain  
  
They only wish to bask in my light  
  
Then fade away  
  
She cried. They're not here. They dont want me. Im just a little perfect girl. Just as Draco said.. Then, she remember the last words to Draco. "You can just forget about that, 'its just weird' shit and fall in love with someone else!!"  
  
To win my love, to them a game  
  
To watch me live my life in vain  
  
When all is done and the glitter fades, fades away  
  
They'll get there's eventually  
  
And I hope I'm there  
  
She only cried harder. How could life be like this? Cruel, Harsh, Cold.. Lifeless.  
  
I drank your poison  
  
Cause you told me it's wine  
  
Shame on you if you fooled me once  
  
Shame on me if me if you fooled me twice  
  
She held the knife in the air. She looked away. This is it.. This is the moment we all wait for in life. She went for it. 3 strikes YOUR out. First strike it was Harry. Second Draco, now the third is her.  
  
I don't know the price  
  
You'll get your eventually  
  
So what good am I to you  
  
If I cant broken  
  
The cry of Ginny pounding on the door and her screams filled her heart.  
  
You'll get yours, yes, you'll get yours eventually...  
  
She closed her eyes.. forever....  
  
*~*I Can Live if I die*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: *Tear* IF I get 60-70 reviews, I'll make a chapter about the funeral.. Theres a very special part in it from MARTINA MC'BRIDE: Concrete Angel That song rules!! Anyway, Thank you ALL for the reviews! Thank you so much for supporting MY FIRST FF! I LOVE YOU ALL!! Good night.  
  
(Next story I'm making is: Tear Daring to Fall) 


End file.
